The 6-Month Game
by TitaniumFables
Summary: Trunks and Pan are together and happily married. Pan is 3-months pregnant expecting a Chibi-Saiyan! This story will take you through their life during the last 6 months of pan's pregnancy. Ages: Pan-26 Trunks:29 R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Heading for Work

I woke up early today, the morning's first light ripping through my eyelids. My mind obediently opened my eyes and I flipped on my side to see my wife of now 3 years laying next to me in the bed. I smiled while I stared at the back of her head, her raven locks of hair falling about her pillow. Slowly and quietly I inched towards her body. I stretched my arm across her abdomen and placed my hand on her stomach. Barely noticeable, but still there, was a small bump. I smiled again, feeling the child's- _my_ child's Ki through her belly already at two months. I was able to feel her slow and steady breaths with the rise and fall of her stomach. I didn't realize I woke her, but I knew I must have when she placed her hand on top of mine. She squeezed it and brought it to her face and began kissing where my wedding band was.

She rolled onto her back with my hand still grasped by her own. "Morning Trunks." She spoke softly, holding my hand on her upper chest above her heart. I gave her a smile and placed butterfly kisses along the side of her face. She giggled. I removed my hand from hers and rubbed her belly softly in circular motions. She looked down at the action and rolled her eyes. "You won't be expecting a Chibi-Saiyan for another 6 and a half months so you better be patient. I'm not going to squeeze this baby out for you before it's ready to come." she said, giving me a playful look. She rubbed her own belly a few times, and sat up on the side of the bed to get up for breakfast. Ahh, Pan's cooking is so much better than her grandmother's and that's saying a lot from a Saiyan who used to do nothing but eat Chichi's food!

Pan brushed out her hair and slid on her slippers on her way to the kitchen. I slid out from under the covers and got up from my side of the bed. Before entering the hallway I pulled a shirt over my bare chest and walked down the stairs in just that plus my boxers. Once I got to the kitchen area all I could smell was bacon and waffles. Mmmm…. She cooked the bacon so crisp and the waffle so golden, I swear she could be a Professional Chef! I came up from behind her and put my arm around her waist, feeling her bump again. I quickly cupped her butt cheek and squeezed it, getting a squeak from her and a giggle afterwards. "No, bad Trunks. Don't make me burn your bacon!" she said laughing. I felt sorry now. "Okay, okay! I'll stop." I said, almost choking about burnt bacon. Burning bacon is a _**sin**_!

*-.-*-.-*-.-*ABOUT AN HOUR LATER*-.-*-.-*-.-*

"That was delicious as always, honey." Trunks told me after cleaning his plates that were covered in food a few seconds ago. "I can tell you enjoyed it. Uh-oh, you might want to hurry so you aren't late for work!" I said after looking at my watch. "You have five minutes to get dressed and get to Capsule Corp.!" He just smirked at me and said, "No problem baby, I know how to fly." He jogged up the stairs to get ready. I just rolled my eyes. "That man will be the death of me!" I said, washing the dirty skillet and plate left on the table. I washed my hands of breakfast-grease and sat on the couch to watch the 7:00 News. "Thank you for tuning in for the 7:00 News with Henry Mallot." The T.V. narrator spoke in an annoying voice. "I'm Henry Mallot. Hello, and good morning everyone in South City. Today I have much news to tell regarding the National Bank. The workers are complaining about not getting paid enough for their-" Pan tuned the television and especially Henry Mallot as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Bye babe, gotta get on my way!" Trunks said, leaning down to kiss Pan as he stumbled to fix his knot of a tie. I reached up and helped him fix it. He winked at me and walked out the door, closing it before he shot off into the sky. I sighed, "This is going to be a long week." I told myself.

_**Me: So, that's it guys! I hope you liked and please R&R. Don't let me get Trunks to force you to do it! I can make him!**_

_**Trunks: No, you can't..**_

_**Me: I'm the author, so technically I can.**_

_**Trunks: You know, I'm still a person with rights!**_

_**Me: Yeah sure you are. To me you are only a fictional anime character under my control!**_

_**Trunks: What?! I'm an anime character?!**_

_**Me: Yep, just wait until I make you do anime things, then you'll realize the truth. ^-^**_

_**Trunks: Dear Dende… T^T**_

_**Me: I can also make you kiss me too if I really want. –mischievous face- :U**_

_**Trunks: O-o Please don't!**_

_**Me: Okay, maybe in the next chapter. You have to wait a while lover boy! :***_

_**Trunks: Thank Dende that was close! I hope you have writer's block.**_

_**Me: NOOOOOOO CARMAAA! You big jerk, now I WILL have writers block! You Jinxed me!**_

_**Trunks: Haha, that's what you get!**_

_**Me: -.-"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Time Alone

_**Hey**_ everyone! I want to thank all my readers and all my reviewers! I love you all to pieces. :3 I wouldn't still be writing if it weren't for you guys. I appreciate every single one of you! I know I must be boring you by giving you all this un-important shizz, but I feel like I should let you all know that without every single person's view I would not continue to write. I really have a passion for what I do and I hope this next chapter shows you all just that! (This chapter has a mild lemon, so if you don't like lemons you might wanna look for the warning in a bit! ;D)

Previously: "Bye babe, gotta get on my way!" Trunks said, leaning down to kiss me as he stumbled to fix his knot of a tie. I reached up to help him tie it right. He winked at me seductively and walked out the door, closing it before he shot off into the sky. I sighed, "This is going to be a long week." I told myself.

Two Months Later-

-sound of a baby's cry-

"Trunks… it's beautiful! Our little child is finally born." Trunks looks at Pan holding a bundle in a soft, yellow, cloth. He walked toward Pan who was smiling happily. He stood near her and pulled the cloth away from the bundle's face. Instead of sweet little eyes looking up at him, all he saw was a horrifying alien infant with green scales and razor-sharp teeth. He gasped and walked backward slowly.

"What's the matter, Trunks? Don't you think our child is just darling?" Pan walked toward him slowly with the baby slightly held away from her as to let him hold it. The baby's cries got louder and the child's face became distorted. Pan grew fangs and laughed at him with piercingly red eyes. He screamed.

"MISTA BRIEFS!" Trunks shot up from his desk-chair, scattering paper-work all over the place. He sighed,

"Thank _Dende_ that wasn't reality.." he wiped sweat from his brow. "Sorry Betty. What can I do for you?" he asked his secretary. The blonde, curly-haired woman gave him a scowl.

"Do ya do anythin' else ecept' nap on tha job?! I oughta' tell ya mutha, _Mista C.E.O._!" Trunks gave a nervous chuckle.

"To be honest, I haven't had much sleep lately. I worried about Pan." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ya can worry about ya wife in ya own time. Ya have a meetin' at 7:30 sharp. Don't be late! We need ya ta show up for tha bettah of the company, and for tha bettah of ya repyatation." The woman had been his secretary for as long as he had worked at Capsule Corporation. She was wise and older than he, but sometimes she got on his nerves.

"I understand. Thanks for letting me know." Betty nodded and shut the office door behind her. Trunks ran his hand through his hair. "Damnit, I promised Pan I would be home for dinner tonight! I can't disappoint her." Trunks texted Pan on his work cell.

*=Pan #=Trunks

#hey babe i might be a bit late tonight, have a meeting at 7:30 and i can't miss it

*Tonight of all nights? I was going cook some Spaghetti for you! /3

#SPAGHETTI?! i wish i could make it hun but i haven't gone to any of the past meetings and this one is important ill try to come home as soon as possible just for you

*It's fine, but I'll miss you a lot..

#im going to miss you too just hang in there babe kay?

*I'll be leaving you a welcome home present in our bedroom later. ;)

#MMmmm sounds intriguing… see you in a bit

*Good luck at the meeting, love you!

#love you too babe!

Trunks put his phone aside on his desk and began filling paper after paper full of signatures. He sighed.

"Man, I wish work weren't so boring. Maybe this is why I hate my job.." He ran his hand through his hair (Which was becoming a habit now) and took a sip of his coffee before continuing to work diligently.

*-.-Back at the Briefs' Residents-.-*

Pan washed the dishes in the kitchen sink and rinsed her hands cleanly. After drying them off and heaving a sigh she walked over to the office area of their house. Sitting down at the computer, she opened a chat and began to type to her long-time bestie, Bulla.

"Hey Blue, you on?" Pan typed into the chat.

"yep how it goin onyx?" Bulla typed in response, using her usual, 'horrible grammer'.

"It's going well. Our baby is already kicking! It's gonna be a feisty one, that's for sure." Pan replied.

"omigosh, i almost forgot u were pregos! XD" Bulla typed back quickly.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Pan typed. "How could you just FORGET your best friend is pregnant!?" She finished, sighing to herself.

"im real sorry its just i haven't seen u in 4ever" Bulla

"You should come over tomorrow then. I'm sure Trunks would be happy to see you too!" Pan typed back.

"sounds good chicka. txt me tha deets!" Bulla typed to Pan. "im loggin off now. see u 2morrow." Bulla finished, saying goodnight.

"Can do. Goodnight." Pan typed in return, closing the chat window she was using.

"Now, what to wear tonight for my lovely Trunks?" Pan asked herself, keeping a red Panty and Bra set in mind.

*-.-Trunks POV-.-*

A few hours had past and Trunks was finished with his meeting. He looked out his office window, but all that was in the sky was the moon and a thin blanket of fog covering a portion of it. Trunks sighed heavily and used the elevator to get to the first floor of the business building. After going through the double doors her loosened his tie and put his glasses inside his coat pocket before taking to the sky in a rush to get home.

'That meeting went longer than I thought. It's 10:34 and I haven't eaten Pan's Spaghetti she made yet. She will be so pissed at me!' trunks thought, shooting off faster to get to Capsule Corp.

He landed on his bedroom balcony and opened the window to crawl inside. He did so as quietly as possible. He expected Pan to be in bed at such a late time and he didn't want to wake her.

*-.-WARNING LEMON IS COMING-.-*

Without warning, someone pulled Trunks backwards from behind and shoved him on the bed. The person then plopped hard on his lap and attacked his mouth with a passionate kiss.

'Oh, so this is my "Welcome Home" present.' Trunks thought.

He kissed back with equal passion. Both Trunks and Pan were fighting for dominance with their tongues. Trunks won and shoved his inside her mouth. Pan growled in arousal and pulled on his hair on the back of his head, tightening her eyes. He growled as well and sat up slightly. Trunks began to take off his coat and shirt while not letting their kiss be dismissed. Pan helped him throw the clothing aside. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest and purred. Pan whispered in his ear seducively.

"Was this what you were expecting?"

"No, but I was hoping for it. Will the baby be alright?" Trunks whispered back through a half kiss.

"Just be gentler than last time." Pan whispered back, slamming back into their kiss.

He proceeded to grabbing Pan's butt and squeezing it hard. She squeaked through their still passionate kiss and dug her nails into his back softly. Trunks, with his eyes still closed, reached up her back and found the edge of her bra. He unhooked it with one swift motion and Pan giggled through their kiss. He tossed it somewhere, (Which neither of them currently cared about) and rubbed her breasts. Pan whimpered and moaned slightly, loving the feeling. He growled and began to suck on one nipple while massaging the other. Pan moaned again, a bit louder this time.

Trunks switched to the other side and did the same thing, getting another moan out of Pan. He stopped and kissed her again, she whimpered and ended the kiss be getting off of his lap and onto her knees ant the foot of the bed. She ripped off his belt and his pants as well. She could see his huge, aroused member under his boxers. Not caring anymore, she reached in and pulled it out, licking the tip slowly and getting a gasp from Trunks.

She began to lick the shaft and resumed to shove it into her mouth. Trunks moaned deeply and gasped again. After a few more swipes of her mouth over his member, he climaxed and she swallowed everything. She stood up to him again, kissing him passionately. The taste of himself only aroused him more. Trunks couldn't wait much longer, but he remembered he had to give her pleasure as well.

Picking her up sideways he plopped her onto the bed so she was on her back. He delicately peeled her panties off of her and spread her thighs. Trunks began to massage her clit with his thumb and put a finger inside her. She gasped harshly and moaned a bit. He proceeded to stick two fingers in and sucked the small nub at the same time. She moaned loudly and was getting closer to her climax. Right before she would climax, he stopped and stood up, positioning himself to go inside her.

Without much warning he plunged into her and began to pump in and out, starting off slow, and growing faster. He soon reached supersonic speeds. They were about to climax. Pan and Trunks were both moaning loudly, Pan calling his name.

"Harder.. Harder!" Pan moaned

They climaxed a the same time, Trunks turning SSj. His member grew from the transformation and made Pan climax again. He collapsed on top of Pan, and they hid under the blankets, huffing loudly.

"Wow.." Pan said breathlessly.

"Yeah.." Trunks huffed back.

He cuddled next to her, kissing her temple and falling asleep. They slept soundly in the moon glowing night.

_**Well**_ guys, this chapter was really LONG and I hope it was worth the wait! Please R&R and have an awesome Spring Break! **:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Couple's Day Out

_**Hi**_ guys! Me again. I know, I know… You just want to read the next chapter but, I still haven't said how much I greatly appreciate my readers and reviewers! There, I said it. HAH! Anyways, here's the next chapter of my story, and this one is gonna be really sweet! This will be the last chapter over Pan's pregnancy at 2 months, so next comes 4 months, then 6 months, then 8 months. I plan on doing maybe two to three chapters for each month, and the reason I am skipping a month in between each time is to save me time cause school has to come first… :"( But, anyways, I hope you like this chapter! R&R! I don't own DB DBZ or DBGT, so don't complain to me about anything. O-o

_**Previously:**__ "Wow.." Pan said breathlessly._

"_Yeah.." Trunks huffed back._

_He cuddled next to her, kissing her temple and falling asleep. They slept soundly in the moon glowing night._

Pan awoke, the morning sun shining through her bedroom curtains. She looked to her right and saw the husband of her dreams laying next to her with his arm wrapped around her abdomen. Pan smiled, remembering what happened last night. Trunks continued to snore and Pan got out from under the covers, putting a pillow under him to replace her absent body. She put on her robe and scurried to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Today was his day off and she wanted him to relax from his big-time job of being the C.E.O. of Capsule Corporation.

Trunks felt his arm on something soft and warm. Smiling, he cuddled it even more but soon realized it was a pillow and not his beautiful wife next to him. He looked wide-eyed at his actions, threw the pillow at the wall, and sat up in the bed. He sighed to himself.

"Now, where has my cuddly wife gone?" He half said to himself with a smirk.

"I'm right here, honey." Pan said, overhearing him as she walked back into their bedroom.

She had a HUGE tray of breakfast food layed out for him, and a gallon of orange juice. He grinned.

"You know me too well, babe!" Trunks said as Pan sat the tray in front of him on the bed.

"What can I say? I've only known you since we were about 6-years-old. What do you expect me to learn about you over 20 years, nothing?" she smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching him wolf down all the food.

She was surprised to see he didn't almost eat the plates this time. Trunks ate the plates clean, leaving nothing but crumbs on them. Pan stood and took the trays away and set them on the kitchen counter. Turning back around, she saw Trunks standing above her. He was towering compare to her small frame, but he bent down about a foot to kiss her lightly on the lips. Pan wrapped her hands around his neck to support herself. She smiled, pulling away after a few seconds.

"So, Trunks. I was thinking," Pan began. "you know.. Since you don't have work today, maybe you would want to have the whole day for us to spend time together. We hardly do anymore and it would be really nice. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want. But it would-"

"I'd love that." Trunks cut in, kissing her again. Pan smiled through it.

"Great! Now let's get ready then." Pan said, walking over to their bedroom with Trunks to get dressed.

Pan walked out about fifteen minutes later wearing a Bright see-through yellow T with the sleeves ending at her elbows. She had a white tank under the shirt, and she wore white capris. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she slid on some nude-flats. Trunks was walking out of the bedroom in a dark blue and white striped shirt and a baby blue zip-up hoodie. He wore beige shorts that stopped a little below his knee and some black converse. He hadn't been able to dress casually for months now, and enjoyed every second of it!

"I got the keys, let's go." Trunks said, taking his wife's hand; leaving through their front door, and locking it securely.

About 30 minutes after Trunks took Pan shopping at the brand new Mall (Which Bulla made her favor) her cell went off.

"Who could that be?" She muttered, switching the bags of clothing into her other hand and pulling her cell from her back pocket.

"Bulla?" She mouthed her name. "I almost forgot!" Pan said, dialing the number to call her back. Trunks looked confused at her and rolled his eyes. They continued walking through the Mall and to the parking lot with Trunks holding most of her bags. He didn't really like shopping at the mall, except when it had to do with food.

"Hey, Bulla! Sorry I didn't get your call. Trunks and I went shopping a bit earlier. Yeah, uhuh. We're on our way out now. No, I-… I didn't. Yes! Yes! I know... Yeah. But anyways, I'm sorry about not texting you last night. I was, um… Busy. It's nothing.. Nothing! I'm serious! Oka-Okay. Okay. I've got to go, we're at the car. Come over in about twenty minutes, kay? I promise We'll be ready. Uhuh. Uhuh…. Uhuh…. Okay-Okay! Bye." Pan hung up and shoved the phone in her back pocket again.

"UGH! That blabbermouth never knows when to shut up.." she muttered under her breath, loading the bags into the back seat of their convertible.

"Now you know what I had to live with for nineteen years." Trunks said back with a chuckle. "She's coming over?" Trunks asked, obviously listening to Pan's side of the phone call.

"I know this was supposed to be our day out together, but I promised her last night before… Well, that doesn't matter. But I promised her she could come over today to see the both of us. It's been months, Trunks! She really misses you." Pan said, getting in on her side of the car. Trunks started the engine and they took off to their house again.

"I wanted us to live out in the country for a reason. To get away from the publicity and family drama." Trunks huffed, pulling a cigarette out of the glove compartment.

"No! No sir! You promised me you would stop smoking!" Pan said defiantly, snatching it out of his hand and throwing it out the window.

"Sorry, babe. I've been stressed out lately." He replied, sighing to himself.

"Trunks, I've been stressed out too. I am having our baby after all. I can't train right now, or spar. I'm not prepared to defend myself. I'm as weak as a pregnant human! Problems come up every once in a while, but we can't just shut ourselves out from our own family. They'll miss us, worry about us. What about our child? When it's born are we going to just keep that away from our family too? What comes next?!" Pan half asked, knowing most of the answers to her own questions.

"Pan, you know I would never do that." Trunks said, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Well, these days , I'm not so sure." Pan huffed, crossing her arms and looking out the window at the fast-flying buildings.

"What is that supposed to mean? Don't you know me at all?! I can't believe-"

"TRUNKS, LOOKOUT!" Pan yelled.

A huge 18-wheeler was driving down the wrong lane.

"HOLD ON!" Trunks said, swerving into the opposite lane as the 18-wheeler. He tried to avoid it, but it skimmed Pan's side of the car. They were spinning and spinning in the busy street. Pan hit her head on the dashboard and they finally stopped. Trunks had his arm over Pan's body.

"Pan, are you o-" Trunks started. "Pan! PAN!" he frantically undid her seatbelt. Pan was knocked out. He checked for a pulse.

"Her heart is still pumping. She's breathing too." Trunks gave a relieved sigh. He undid his own seatbelt and ran around to the other side of the car, before opening the door and picking up Pan like a child. The cars around the convertible had all stopped, and horns were going off. Trunks banged the side of the convertible twice and it popped into a capsule with a wheezy noise. He put it in his hoodie pocket and flew into the air.

"You're gonna be fine, Pan. You're gonna be just fine." Trunks said, shooting off to Bulma's place.

Well, this is it for chapter three! I hope you liked it. Please R&R and next chapter will be soon, hopefully! Thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
